


Lullaby For Fire

by YuriChan06



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Takes place Order Up-Journey's End, The enchanted flint and steel is a human child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: If the enchanted flint and steel found in Order Up was a human
Relationships: Jesse/Lukas (Minecraft)
Kudos: 13





	1. 1

_"A breakthrough! I've managed to mix two different dyes in one tube! Azure blue and midori green."_

_Beep.._

_"So far I've managed to create 19 children in these tubes. All made from one colored dye. I had to make sure they take a human shape, so I added a few drops of my own DNA... I guess you can call them my own children? Making these children were extremely easy. All it takes is my tube, my DNA, one colored dye, an enchantment book, and finally ingredients for flint and steel-"_

_Beep._

_"It takes a few hours until the ingredients combine, my DNA allowed the items to take a human shape. All (my?) children are born as babies. The dye I used is the same as their hair, fire, and eyes. It's amazing. But sadly, my place is getting a little crow-"_

_BEEP_

_*crash*_

_\----_

Jesse reached her hands into the chest, a bright sparkling blue light partially blinded her. The raven haired girl took out what looked like a small blue ball.

"What's that?" Olivia asked, the others attracted to the sudden light steaming from the chest. Jesse squinted her eyes, looking at the ball, the closer she stared at it, the more the ball looked more a like a blue bubble.

"Wait... I think there's someone in here!" She said, noticing a hand in the bubble, upon further inspection, she noticed an entire sleeping person- No, _child_ inside the bubble. Panicked, Jesse accidentally dropped the bubble causing it to pop. A great azure blue spilled from the popped bubble that turned into blue fire that grew and grew until it almost reached half of Jesse's height.

The fire parted way to reveal the child. The New Order watched in amazement at the girl, who still had her eyes closed. It was a little girl with long bright azure blue hair, almost reaching her hips. It had a cute white hair veil behind. She wore a nice white dress with blue lace and ribbons. She didn't had any shoes, not that it bothered her.

The girl opened her eyes, revealing striking azure irises, she took the folds of her dress and curtsy, "How do you do? My dear saviors?" She asked.

"Your what?" Petra asked.

"Thank you for bringing me into the world, I've been asleep for so long, and waiting for someone to wake me from that cursed bubble." The girl added, "I am Azura, to who I give my thanks and my debt to?"

"Jesse, and... Why were you in the bubble in the first place?" Jesse asked.

"It happens to all of us once we reach the age of ten." Azura answered, "It's not the best way to celebrate coming of age.."

"There's more of you? Though not to be rude, what ARE you?" Petra asked.

Azura thought for a moment, "I thought I was human... Though I don't know if humans do this." Azura extended her hands forward, she clasped them and out popped blue flames that lit up the entire cavern, revealing monsters surrounding them.

"You can answer questions after we leave!" Jesse exclaimed.

\----

Once the group escaped the temple, Azura panted, before retiring to the top of a tree stump. The New Order looked at each other, unsure of what to do with this strange little girl, "So.. What should we ask her?" Jesse asked.

"Was the whole what are you comment really necessary Petra? Seems a little insensitive." Olivia said.

"I was just saying.. What is a KID doing in a magic bubble?" Petra replied, "A kid with FIRE magic no less?"

"Listen, we just have to break it to her gently. Just ask without being pushy. She's just a kid." Jesse suggested, then she turned towards the small girl, "So... Azura, where did you come from?"

"Some strange world." Azura answered, "I got separated from my dear twin Midor... I hope he's okay."

"Midor? Like Midori?" Jesse asked.

Azura nodded, "My brother."

Jesse noticed Azura was wearing an iron bracelet, it had her name engraved on it along with the words, "Azure blue #20"

"We can help you find your brother." Jesse suggested.

"Really? Oh that would make me the happiest halfling in the world!" Azura exclaimed, jumping on top of the stump she was sitting on.

"Halfling?" Jesse repeated. Azura couldn't answer from her excitement, it caused the tree stump to ignite in a burst of blue fire, "AZURA?!"

Azura calmly walked out of the fire, without a single burn or sign of heating up, "Yes?"

"W-what, you-" Petra was flabbergasted.

"Immune to fire? We all are." Azura answered.

"Well, well, where you get the new toy?" A different voice spoke from the distance. The New Order and Azura looked and saw Aiden standing nearby. Something about him intimated the child, so she hid behind Petra. Jesse looked around and saw alongside Aiden was Gill and Maya surrounding them.

"Ugh who let you guys outta your cave?" Olivia huffed.

"What grief are you here to bring us now?" Jesse added.

"Look who's talking!" Aiden said, his green eyes striking fear in Azura, every word coming out between the two sides' mouth made Azura grasp Petra tighter, "You probably think that little girl makes you SO special huh? You take all the best stuff and never give anyone else a chance! That should've been ours."

"Azura's not a prize, object or property of anyone." Jesse shouted, "We just saved her. Beside what do any of you creeps want with a little girl?"

"And what do YOU want with her?" Aiden asked.

"All I know is that we're taking her home, and finding her brother." Jesse answered.

"Aw how sweet... Not." Aiden mocked, before taking out his sword, "Hand over the kid, Jesse, don't make me ask again."

In response, Jesse took her sword out, before being followed by the others, Azura was now sitting on the floor, nervous, once Aiden took a step forward, she yelped and her hands went forward igniting her azure fire once more. This time a line of flames that separated the Blaze Rods and the New Order.

Silence rang before Aiden growled behind the flames, "Fine... What hope we have when 'heroes' like you are throwing your weight around like this?" And away the Blaze Rods went.

Azura uncovered her eyes, exhaling, as her fire died down, "Whoa... I didn't know you could do that." Jesse said.

"It DID shoo them away, so that's a pro." Petra added, sitting next to Azura, "You okay squirt?"

"You're not gonna surrender me to those... Meanies are you?" Azura asked, shivering.

"Of course not." Olivia cooed, "We said we're going to help you find your brother, and we will."

Azura sighed, "Just... Making sure, this isn't my day is it... First I lost my brother, now..."

"Hey, don't talk like that." Jesse said, patting the child's shoulder, "We WILL find your brother, and find your home. We were sent to this temple by Ivor... Maybe if we ask him, we can start the first step to finding your brother!"

"I would like that... Yes I would love that!" Azura exclaimed.

Axel ruffled the child's hair, messing up her veil, "Feel free to consider yourself an honorary member of the Order of the Stone, kiddo." He said picking the child up and placing her on his shoulders, "And feel free to call me big brother if you like." 

Azura laughed, "Okay!"


	2. 2

_"Two babies had been born in the same tube! It seem the combined dyes separated instead of staying jointed as well as the ingredients in the tube until it formed two babies! It's... Remarkable! One girl and one boy. The girl with the azure blue dye, and the boy with the midori green dye. Hm... That means I have 21 children now... No matter, I'll consider their births as one.. Ever since I took them out of the tube, they held hands before their eyes even opened! They're sleeping in the nursery. Every time they wake up, they always search for the other... Exclaim baby gibberish that the other understood.."_

_"Ah! Gaba! Wahahaha!"_

_"Ea! Wha! Habababa!"_

_"As they start to grow into toddlers, they grew interested in each other. Curious as cats. They refuse to go places without each other."_

_"Wha we are?"_

_"Sister and brother."_

_"Sisa? She my sisa?"_

_"Yes."_

_"He brotha?"_

_"Yes."_

_\-----_

"Hello... I'm Azura..." Azura greeted, walking towards Lukas.

"Whoa... You found a child?" Lukas asked, "A child with such amazing blue hair..."

"Yes, and we're supposed to show her to-"

"YOU FOUND HER!" Ivor exclaimed.

"Dude! What is wrong with you?!" Jesse hissed.

"Yes! This... She is the greatest find of our time!" Ivor exclaimed.

"Ivor... She's a human, not a treasure." Jesse corrected.

Ivor ignored her comment to continue on observing Azura, checking her hair, hands, her bracelet, "Yes! This is the one! Azura is an Enchanted Child!"

"A who?" Petra asked.

"Enchanted Child! Children created from the ingredients of enchanted flint and steels. Half human beings who wields fire powers! These Children were created by a very old group of Builders. A group so old they existed before the Order of the Stone!" Ivor explained, "This was one of their greatest achievements! It's.. Extraordinary! That temple could be the first step to finding-"

"My brother?" Azura gasp, her eyes beaming with hope.

"No! The Eversource!" Ivor corrected, "Beside aren't all the other children your siblings?"

"Yes, I've met my fellow sisters and brothers. But Midor is special. He's my twin brother, and we've been inseparable until I was trapped in the bubble." Azura explained, "Big sister Jesse promised to find him for me."

Ivor thought for a moment, "Tell you what kid. Come with us to ste- I mean find the Eversource and we'll find your brother."

"Okay!" Azura said, "Anything for Midor."

"Excellent! I'll go get my adventuring things!" Ivor exclaimed running out.

"Wait, we're bringing HIM?!" Petra asked.

\----

_"What's wrong Azura?"_

_"I just returned from the lab... My hands hurt..."_

...

_"*gasp* Midor! Your hands they're-"_

_"Heh... Don't worry."_

_"But..."_

_"Azura, listen to me, no matter how many tests we go through... We're still together aren't we? We're halflings forever."_

_"Halflings forever! *giggle*"_

\----

Azura rubbed her hands together as she approached the unlit portal, small sparks of blue flames popped from her palms. She placed them on the base of the portal, and closed her eyes as an unexpected burst of fire erupted from her hands and blew her, and the others back.

Azura fell further away, grunting. She figured from so long of being asleep, her powers would be a little rusty. The child lifted her head up only for muffled yelps to come out once she was grabbed, "Thanks for bringing her back to me, Jesse." Aiden boasted, his hand covering Azura's mouth, and a bag over her head, so she couldn't see anything.

"Let her go Aiden! She's just a kid!" Jesse demanded.

"Yeah, a useful kid. Move aside Jesse, we're heading through that portal now!" Aiden demanded back.

"Maybe.. If you let Azura go! Let her go and back down or this meeting will continue to be unpleasant!" Petra argued.

Aiden stared at the group momentarily before saying, "Fine. Blaze Rods! Clear me a path." 

Azura struggled to get the bag off her head when she felt herself being forcibly moved forward until finally she felt lighter on her feet, and being carried elsewhere. She still couldn't see, and was too afraid to speak. She knew she wasn't in Jesse's comforting arms anymore..

A few minutes passed, and Azura was plopped upon a bench, and the bag thrown off her head. She blinked, her eyes adjusting to the bright light, "What a... Strange child." A young woman who looked similar to Jesse but older and "queen-like"

"We had to save her from the Order of the Stone!" Aiden said, "They kidnapped her, and well... This was how they had her."

"How... Horrible." The woman commented, "Are you okay little one?"

"No." Azura muttered, she wanted to scream, she wanted to yell, but she was too scared.

"I'm sorry to say, Founder.. Azura's been abused by those tyrants." Aiden said, in his best fake sincere voice, "Force to be an accomplice, taken away from her brother.. The Order of the Stone wanted to use her to go into this world. We saved her in time but the Order of the Stone are still coming!"

"Poor thing... You must've been through so much." The Founder cooed, her finger lifting Azura's drooping head. Azura's sad expression, and a small bruise on her cheek from the ground impact made it seem she was an abuse victim, making Aiden's story more believable, "Guards, can you take Azura to the guest chambers? I'm sure she'll be comfortable there." Then to the Blaze Rods, she said, "Now, can you three tell me more about this... Order of the Stone?"

Azura was taken by a guard, "Hello, my name is Reginald, and I'll be taking you to your temporary stay." Azura didn't answer, she was afraid, afraid of what'll happen to Jesse, Petra, Lukas, and whoever that weird beardy guy was. The Founder seem to believe Aiden, who knows what he could be planning. The child was taken to a small and humble bedroom, "Now if you need anything, just ring the bell, if your abusers dare to come back, I can promise you we will punish them!" Once Reginald closed the door, Azura curled up on the bed, hugging her knees, tears falling from her eyes..

_"Don't cry Azura... You're supposed to be the warrior saving the prince. Warriors don't cry, warriors stay brave.."_


	3. 3

A soft knock came on Azura's door, "Huh, I didn't call anybody...", the door opened revealing a little girl around her age. She had black hair, topped with a nice crown, and wore a white dress with a red and yellow ribbon, "Hello, I heard there was a little girl in the palace, I decided to drop a visit! I'm Princess Benedict. Pleased to meet you."

"A-azura..." Azura spoke, sitting up.

Benedict looked behind her, closing the door, "I'm not supposed to be here..."

"Why not?" Azura asked.

"Everyone in the palace's speaking about it! Some newcomers, and upcoming criminals?" Benedict replied, sitting on the bed, "Mother wanted to make sure I was safe from these 'criminals', so she commanded I hide, but I'm SO curious about what's going on and I keep thinking.. Yes excitement!" Azura giggled softly, hugging her pillow, Benedict handed her a couple of sunflower seeds, "Like some?"

"No thanks... I'm just pondering..." Some tears started to shimmer in her eyelids.

Benedict saw and wiped them, "What's wrong?"

"I... Lost someone dear to me.. I'm about to again..." Azura choked.

Benedict rested her head on Azura's shoulder, "I'm here... I'm here... Tell me all about it."

\----

Benedict thought it was only good to bring Azura with her just in case they were attacked. Secretly, Benedict snuck back into her base, and kept Azura down here while she checked on the new prisoners, as she was walking back up, she noticed the Blaze Rods walking by. Benedict squinted her eyes as Aiden took one glance at her. Something about his eyes and behavior struck fear and intimation into Benedict. 

_Wait.. They're the reporters of the crime outside? They look more like criminals than the actual ones.._ She thought. She went down the dungeon where Reginald just left. She peered down the stairs, and saw three prisoners. One with raven hair, one with blond, and some old dude with a black beard. _They don't look like bad guys... I expected vicious thugs... It's... Weird..._

"Listen, our main goal is to rescue Azura!" The raven girl said, "Who knows what torment and pain Aiden could be giving her!"

"But what about the Eversource?!" The beardy guy asked.

"I don't feel good about taking it... Ivor! How could you think about taking the Eversource when a CHILD is in danger and we're behind bars?!" The raven girl shouted, "Hopefully Petra's doing better than us..."

 _They AREN'T bad guys!_ Benedict thought, she stepped downstairs, and went to the cell, the three stopped chattering upon her presence, "Hey.. Don't worry, I'm here to free you."

"That's very kind of you but.. Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Doesn't matter... Right now I just need you guys to stop those Blaze Rods." Benedict replied, "I got a bad feeling about them..." She flipped the lever, unlocking the door, "I have to go..."

"Wait!" Lukas stopped the young girl, "Thank you." 

"Had you seen Azura? She's a little girl with blue hair..." Jesse asked.

"Yes. She's-" Benedict heard footsteps, she grew panicked as she inched towards the exit, "She's in the throne room! I gotta go!" And she ran away.

\----

_"...May troubles be far from your mind... Halflings forever and forever more..."_

_"Whoa... I didn't know you were a talented singer Azura!"_

_"I didn't know myself! It just... Came to me... Midor?"_

_"Yeah sis?"_

_"We control fire and heat... And yet I love the calming sound and ripples of the water. Something about the lake makes me wanna sing... Is that wrong?"_

_"Kinda."_

_...._

_"Okay! Okay! Very, or at least in my eyes... I just don't want you to get hurt..."_

_"I won't. Father said water was okay just as long as we don't use our powers."_

_"Lemme guess... I worry too much?"_

_"Yes! No offense."_

_"None taken."_

_\----_

"Azura!" Jesse exclaimed running towards the girl.

"Jesse!" Azura perked up, and hugged Jesse tightly, "I'm so happy you're alive! Are you okay?"

Jesse smiled, "Yes."

Benedict smiled too, sitting in her usual spot, "Wait a minute..." Petra commented, "Is that girl the Eversource?" Benedict chuckled, standing up, she clasped her hands together as gold sparkles beamed from her palms and to the amazement of the group, a creeper egg appeared.

"It appears so... She makes the eggs.. And the mobs' drops gives Sky City the resources!" Jesse guessed.

"Then throw her into the minecart! We're still taking her right?" Ivor asked.

"Ivor, what did we say about referring and treating unique people as treasures?" Jesse huffed, "The Eversource here is a child too just like Azura."

"Beside the city depends on her!" Lukas added.

"But this whippersnapper is what we came for!" Ivor argued.

Before Jesse could speak once more, she noticed Benedict hiding behind some dirt blocks, as Milo, Petra, and Ivor were thrown to a wall, "Oh no... She's here..." Benedict whispered. Noticing the Blaze Rods were back, Azura hid with her.

"I knew it... I knew you were here to steal from me! Steal my daughter?" The Founder shouted, "Considering how you treat children, I'm not surprised you would steal her."

"Mother, it's not what it looks like!" Benedict spoke, running from her hiding spot, "They weren't trying to steal me! They were... Trying to help- Ugh, mothe- AH!" Benedict was snatched and lifted up by the collar of her dress.

"Clever girl." Aiden chuckled, "Yeah, looks like I'm taking the kid too." He picked up the dropped creeper egg from the floor.

"Put her down!" The Founder demanded, "If you dare hurt her-"

"Somebody ordered eggs?" Aiden threw the egg, unveiling the creeper that exploded immediately, blowing a hole on the wall, and blowing the Founder on the edge.

"Mother!" Benedict shouted. She was dropped once Lukas punched Aiden, she ran towards the edge and grabbed her mother's hand, "Hold on mother!" But she didn't take count of her weak muscles, she was starting to slip only for Jesse to come to rescue and pull both girls up.

"Thank... You..." Founder said.

The celebration was cut short once Jesse was distracted and horrified once Lukas was thrown over the edge. Aiden grabbed Benedict, and kicked both Jesse and the Founder down too, "MOTHER!" Benedict cried once her mother and Jesse were out of sight. Azura covered her mouth in horror, tears falling down her own eyes...


	4. 4

_"This is my last day with the twins after five years. An old friend of mine offered to adopt them and half of my halflings. It saddens me to give them away but he promised to take care of them, even building an entire palace for them! Oh well... This ends my observations of the twins. I've gathered so much interesting information about them. I never expected out of all the children, they to be so close... It must've been from being born in the same tube..."_

_\----_

Azura laid asleep in Jesse's arms as she carried her to their next adventure. After the impact of the big Sky City battle, and lighting the portal to the Portal Hallway left the child exhausted. Jesse decided to carry her until she wakes. 

Azura's been thinking so much about her brother Midor. She was nervous to see him again.. If she sees him. She didn't know what to said or do... What if Midor was still in the bubble? Or what if he was freed and found by someone else? She at least hoped Midor hasn't changed.. That would be horrible.

But after Midor is found... What now? Would he be happy to return back to Jesse's world with her? He had to, they made a pact before they were...

_"Separated?! Why do we have to be separated?!"_

_"It's part of the coming of age ceremony."_

_"But.. Me and Azura can't be apart! I can't live without her!"_

_"That's what they all say."_

_"Please father... Let us go away together... I don't want to be separated from my sister.."_

_"All your brothers and sisters once they come of age! Which includes the closest... I'm afraid it has to be this way, sports."_

_"*sob*"_

_"He's gone.. Don't worry Midor, I'll find a way, I promise!"_

_"No, Azura.. If we try we'll fail."_

_"But I can't lose you!"_

_"And you won't..."_

_"Midor... Here."_

_"A blue ribbon?"_

_"From my dress... Please take it. Just in case we don't.. *sob* so you'll always think of me."_

_"I love you, sister."_

_"I love you too.."_

Azura yawned, and stretched on the couch she was laid upon, she blinked her eyes open seeing she was in some nicely furnish room. She blinked confused of both where she is and whether or not she needed sleep after so many months or even years in a bubble.

"Hey Azura. You okay?" Jesse asked sitting next to her.

"I'm fine, where are we?" Azura asked back.

"In a mansion... I think it was a blessing you weren't awake..." Jesse sighed, "First some guy gets murdered, now another.. And now there's so much finger pointing and... Azura, he's looking for you.."

"Who?"

"The White Pumpkin..." Jesse answered, "He's after the Enchanted Child... Which means you're in great danger.. So I need you to put these on." Jesse revealed a cute blonde wig with ringlets, and some gloves, "Pose as a normal child until the end of the night, and we'll be fine."

Azura looked at the wig, "D-did I.. Cause their deaths?"

"No sweetie, you didn't... It was just bad luck and timing." Jesse answered, "We better hurry." Azura placed the wig on her hair, tucking the remaining blue hairs under it as well as her veil, and slipped the gloves on before following Jesse outside where the others along with some new people she hadn't seen were.

While the others were discussing the murders, Azura noticed a boy who looked... Familiar. He had brown hair, and wore a green shirt with black pants. He had a... Green ribbon around his brunette hair. When the others weren't looking, Azura ran to the boy, and tackled him to the floor, "What are-"

"Shh." Azura grabbed his hair and pulled it, revealing his shimmering green hair, "M-mido-!"

"Shh!" Midor shoved his hands to Azura's mouth, hushing her, and taking her further from the group, "Azura?"

"Midor!" Azura cried softly hugging her long lost brother, "I thought I lost you..."

"Me too..."

"B-but how?" Azura asked.

"I was sent to this world's temple... That guy with the colored hair found me." Midor said.

"I... I can't believe I found you! Wait until I tell Jesse!"

"Azura, no!" Midor grabbed his sister's shoulder, "We can't tell anyone yet."

"Why not?" Azura asked.

"I've been posing as a normal boy ever since me and Dan came here... Nobody knows that I'm an Enchanted Child except him." Midor explained, "His 'friends' were arguing like vixens demanding where this Enchanted Child is. If they found out that I'm it... I can't imagine what'll happen, especially with the White Pumpkin around trying to murder everyone in this room just to find me... Find us. I can't put you in danger, Azura..."

"I understand Midor... But what CAN we do?" Azura asked.

Midor sighed, "I... Don't know..."

\----

Azura expected her first meeting with Midor to go swimmingly well, but it didn't. Jesse was confused of why Azura is seen next to this little boy the moment she woke up. Her first instinct was she found a new friend around her age. As the night process, Jesse kept an extra eye on both of the kids, ensuring the White Pumpkin doesn't get them.

The most important thing was making sure Azura doesn't draw too much attention to herself, who knows whether or not the White Pumpkin is watching. 

Everybody's tension has been rising since Torque and Sparklez's deaths. The two kids noticed, Midor himself mostly. While Azura was busy trying to connect with her brother, Midor was concerned about the adults especially when they started arguing and accusing each other.

"Dearest brother, how was life when you were found?" Azura asked.

"I can answer later, dear sister, right now, we're in big trouble if we get discovered." Midor answered then he sighed, "I just want the fighting to be stopped..." Azura thought for a moment, looking at the group of adults before her, she then noticed a piano behind her. An idea struck, she whispered something in Midor's ears, and he nodded. 

The kids approached the piano, Midor's fingers played at the keys, as Azura sat on top of the piano. The moment sweet and calming music left the piano, the angry chattering stopped and all eyes were on the kids.


	5. 5

" _If I could begin to be half of what you think of me... I could do about anything! I could even learn how to love.._." Azura sang, " _When I see the way you act... Wondering when the fighting's done, I could do about anything! I could even learn how to love... Like you... Love like you..._ " Azura's voice was calming, sweet despite her age and every moment spoke.

" _I always thought I might be bad, now I'm sure that it's true cause... I think you're so good, and I'm nothing like you. Look at you go, I just adore you, I wish that I knew... What makes you think I'm so special..."_

_"If we could begin to do something that does right by us, we would do about anything! We would even learn how to love... When I see the way you look, shaken by how long it took, we could do about anything... We could even learn how to love... Each other..."_

The music stopped and Azura courtesy. While there weren't any applause, the arguing stopped, "Wow, you got pipes." Jesse noted, "Aw, did you do all of that just to stop us from arguing?"

Azura nodded, she opened her mouth to say something only for Midor to step in, "We understand the situation, ma'am." He said, "We just thought a little calming down is in order."

Azura smiled before hugging Midor tightly, "And it worked..." She said, "Midor, once the White Pumpkin is caught, I got an idea..."

"And what is that?"

"Come live with me and my new guardians!" Azura exclaimed, "We can be together again. We were so close, we can be like that again!"

"Azura." Midor said, his voice dripping with regret, "I-"

"What? You do want to be with your sister right?" Azura asked.

"I do! But-" The two couldn't speak once Azura accidentally stepped on something. They heard a clicking sound before yelping once a net sprung out of the blue and napped them both, causing them to drop their wigs.

"AZURA!" Jesse shouted running forward. The kids were kicking trying to escape, clawing at the fabric but to no avail. The space was crowded, allowing Midor's elbow to kneel Azura on accident

Jesse reached for the net only for an arrow to zoom pass her, "Don't bother, Jesse. You'll only fail." The raven haired girl turned around and saw Cassie Rose with a bow and arrow, "Step away from the portal keys and you won't get hurt!"

"W-wait, how did you know?!" Stampy asked, stepping back now, "We hid Midor's identities so well!"

"Please, I've been on the hunt for one of the Enchanted Children for years." Cassie huffed, "Beside you morons didn't attempt to hide their bracelets."

 _Shoot... Should've thought of that..._ Jesse thought.

"If you all wanna live, I recommend you stand back and allow me to take what's mine." Cassie said.

"What could you possibly want with Azura?!" Jesse asked.

Cassie's face twisted in anger as screams and yells erupted from her mouth, "What I WANT?! I want my escape! I've been trapped in this wretched mansion in this stupid world with its stupid two moons for YEARS with a portal right under my nose! Thrown to the side like crap, left with her declawed cat! Until... I heard that this world's Enchanted Child has been found, I couldn't find the owner nor the name of the kid but I suspected with the feud between Dan and Lizzie, one of them could have it. And look. Tonight I hadn't caught one child but two."

"Cassie, I know you're upset but kidnapping and killing innocents won't get you home. If you just-" Jesse was interrupted by Stampy stepping in.

"I say we dig a hole and surround it with obsidian!" He said. To which Cassie panicked, without thinking, she passed the net with the kids inside. Azura and Midor stopped struggling once they heard loud noises, and another click, then what sounded like sand falling. A second passed, a loud rip on top of the net was heard, and light poured in. It opened, and the kids tumbled out, dizzy and out of breath.

"You kids okay?" Petra asked.

"We're fine..." Midor answered, he turned his head and saw piles of sand in a trench. He didn't bother asking about it.

Azura crawled away from the net, her arms holding her shoulders s she silently walked away from Midor, and outside for the others. It was daytime now, and all the zombies were burning. Midor sighed, as the adults talked once more, he approached his sister.

"We were so close before... and I lost you once." Azura spoke, "I don't want that to happen again..."

"Me neither but... Where I am, I thought I was going to be miserable without you but.." Midor touched his sister's shoulders, "I found my family.. And it looks like you found yours." He took out the ribbon Azura gave him, "Listen, we'll write, and I'll try and visit... We can make this work." Azura sniffed, wiping her tears away.

"Azura! It's time to go!" Jesse called.

Midor hugged his sister one last time, "I love you Azura..."

Azura hugged back but she didn't speak, Midor parted from his sister's arms, gave her one last smile before following Dan, Stampy, Stacy and Lizzie into the unknown... Unaware it'll be the last time they'll ever meet.

Azura swallowed as much grief she could hold before following the Order to the "portal"


	6. 6

_"I love stars... They're so bright..."_

_"Huh... I think stars are weird."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because they're just... Suspended in the air... Not moving. So still."_

_"Maybe that's what makes them so cool. They're weird."_

_"Yeah... Weird is good! Right?"_

_"There's nothing better."_

\-----

"Hmph, glad to see you're not breaking a sweat...." Petra said sarcastically, picking herself up. Just a few seconds ago, they emerged from a fiery portal, it wasn't the Nether, rather a world full of fire tolerant people, fire civilization, and... Fire. Azura had no problem going through the world without a single sweat on her head. But she WAS covered in ashes despite nothing burning her. In contrast to the others who were sweaty, panting and trying to cool down.

"I'll mark that down as Fire World." Lukas said, writing in his journal.

Petra rolled her eyes, "Wow, how you come up with THAT gem of a name?"

"Okay am I missing something?" Lukas asked.

"What's wrong, Petra? Aren't you having fun?" Azura asked.

"Fun? What's so fun about being stuck in a runt, jumping portal to portal, trying to find our way home?!" Petra shouted, Azura was surprised, "You're at the very least used to these portals! You're the portal key after all! Why don't you tell us what portal takes us home!" Azura clutched her wrist, unable to answer properly.

"Petra! We're all exhausted.." Jesse said, "Don't push all your frustration on a little girl! She's one of MANY of her siblings who have the same ability as her. She probably doesn't know what portal we're looking for! Beside... We don't exactly have directions, so it's gonna take a lot of trial and error-"

"AND ERROR! AND ERROR! AND ERROR!" Petra shouted, walking away, stopping at a bright redstone portal, "Okay, this one is redstone, redstone means smart people. Probably smarter than Fire World or miss Portal Key."

Azura stepped forward, "Petra, I promise I'll find you guys' way home. It's just..." She started to whimper before stepping back.

"What Azura's trying to say is... We're trying the best we can." Jesse added, "We'll get back home."

"Either that or die trying right?" Petra asked, sounding more ticked than usual.

\-----

_"Um... Daddy?"_

_"Yes Midor?"_

_"Me and Azura... We came across something freaky while we were walking to our rooms... We saw a half formed baby floating around a pink tube.."_

_"That's your new sister, Midor..."_

_"Our new sister?"_

_"Yes. Her name is Cerise. She isn't completed yet, which is why she looks like that."_

_"So... It's true we have no mother?"_

_"I'm afraid so. All your siblings including yourselves came from that tube. Which is why you two always had and will always remain... Half human."_

_"Half... Human..."_

_\----_

"Wait... You know Harper, Azura?" Jesse asked, she, Ivor and Azura underground, heading towards Harper's "secret" lab. Beforehand, Azura recognized the strange woman, and vice versa. But conversation was cut short due to the dire situation.

"Yeah, me and Midor met her when we were littler." Azura answered, "She would visit us, the children. After we moved, we were forbidden from seeing her. Well, forbidden to leave our home in general. So we never saw her. She was an... Interesting woman to say the least."

"How intriguing was she?!" Ivor asked.

Azura giggled, "Oh intriguing? Ivor what ever do you mean by that?" To which Ivor started rambling much to her amusement. Azura couldn't remember a lot about Harper due to her age but she remembered liking her. A WHOLE lot better than Hadrian and Mevia. Azura shuttered to think of them... She was overjoyed to not remember a lot from the Builder World, after all she, her brothers and sisters were forbidden to talk about what goes on outside of their little area they were to stay, and yet Azura couldn't help but think about this...

"Ashley.."

"Who?" Jesse turned her head at the word.

"Ashley... Harper!" Azura rose her head to speak to Harper who was busy pouring water into the cauldron, "Do you remember... Ashley?"

"Who's Ashley?" Jesse asked, "What's wrong Azura?"

"I keep remembering this name I overheard... This... Ashley..." Azura replied.

"Ashley, she's the-"

The moment was interrupted by a loud bang around the corner, and the sound of invaders. Azura grew worrisome and fearful as she hid behind one of the waterfalls for cover once chipped Lukas and Petra entered the scene.

Azura's body kept shaking the closer they came, and the more damage they inflicted on Jesse just increased her anxiety until she saw Chipped Lukas trying to attack Jesse from behind. Without thinking, Azura spotted a waterfall nearby, with fire flickering in her palms. Azura rushed towards Lukas before a whirlwind of azure fire sprouting from her hands, knocking Chipped Lukas off his feet and right into the waterfall. He shook, and the chip fell out his head.

"Lukas! Are you okay?" Azura asked, rushing and sitting next to him. Jesse took notice and went to him.

Lukas fluttered his eyes open, seeing the two girls above him, "J-jesse... A-azura?"

"Oh you're okay!" Jesse exclaimed, embracing Lukas. Azura gazed at her hands, never since that wall of fire had she experienced such power..

\----

_"I've noticed a strange connection between the children's powers and my DNA... While I was testing Azura and Midor, I attempted to separate them.. Midor started to cry out for Azura the further I took her. I saw green fire popping in his palms that fully erupted when I unleashed a test zombie on Azura. So much fire spread among the lab, creating a brilliant wall of green flames that burnt the zombie... Amazing. I decided to test this on my other children, as it turns out whenever someone a child cares about is in danger, something... Erupts in them..."_

_\----_

"Azura... Can we talk?" Jesse asked. Azura was leaning against Harper's bed, staring at her hands.

"Big sister, what's wrong?"

"You did a good job back out there." Jesse smiled, "You saved Lukas..."

"But I didn't save Petra, I'm so sorry, Jesse." Azura sighed.

Jesse patted the girl's shoulder, "We'll save her. Beside, you gave all you got and... Even for a little girl, you did so well."

"Then why do I feel so down in the dumps?" Azura asked, bringing her knees closer to her chest. Jesse didn't trust herself to answer back, instead she ruffled Azura's hair, trying her best to comfort her.


	7. 7

_"I'm just saying, we can't risk the little brat escaping! Or anyone coming to her!"_

_"You're right, Mevia, but we better be wary of Ashley- I mean the Atlas passing through our lips. Don't want our fancy trinkets to be curious."_

_...._

_"Azura, what are you doing?"_

_"Midor! You... You scared me..."_

_"Azura, you know eavesdropping is wrong, especially on Hadrian and Mevia."_

_"I know! I know! It's just... I was trying to get a glass of milk and-"_

_..._

_"*sigh* Fine, I was curious about the chattering.. They keep mentioning this.. Ashley.. Whenever they think they're alone, they mention her, this... Atlas? Midor, what's an Atlas?"_

_"None of our business, Azura. Come on, let's go back to sleep."_

_\-----_

Jesse grunted, and heaved as she touched the sleeping girl's hand. Just an hour ago back in the VR, Harper told her to "wake the redstone heart", Jesse took a closer look at this power source, and saw it wasn't an item... Rather a little girl. Sleeping in the core, red beams of energy bursting from her body.

Jesse reached into the core, and grabbed the girl's hand, pulling her as much as she can, while fighting off Chipped Petra at the same time. Finally, once the moment was right, Jesse pulled more at the girl, some of her eyes opened the more out she began helping. The moment the girl fully woke and emerged from the core, all of PAMA shut down... Including chipped Petra. Jesse panting, fell to her knees where the girl stood up.

She was around twelve or thirteen with brilliant and radiant red hair, and a simple red dress with some torn areas and shoes, "W-what... What happened?"

_\----_

"The other Old Builders we're about to meet are three." Azura said, as the group began walking up the stairs to the last portal, "Me and Midor met them but rarely see them. Hadrian, Mevia and Otto."

"Are they... Nice?" Jesse asked.

"Don't get your hopes up..." Harper replied, "The others aren't exactly as... Polite. Not to brag but I consider myself the nicest Old Builder... Ugh, still hate that name."

"So this Ashley girl, what exactly is she?" Lukas asked.

"Ashley was always born... Special." Harper answered, "While I wasn't involved in her conception, the others sure were. Similar to Azura, Rebecca, and the other Enchanted Children, Ashley was given a human shape by Otto, her powers from a source we've created."

Rebecca, the former power source nodded, "Right. Just like how Azura, and her siblings' DNA came from the scientist... I forgot his name, my human form came from Hadrian himself. Strangely enough, Ashley's the youngest despite being made first."

The group continued up the stairs, where Azura noticed Harper pulling her and Rebecca back once they approached the door. Jesse opened it, Azura sensed something was... Fishy but she couldn't place her finger on it. "One more thing... DON'T DIE!" Before anyone could process what it meant, Azura and Rebecca watched in surprise as Harper pushed the others into the door.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Rebecca asked.

"Did you really think I would push kids into a death match?" Harper asked back.

"DEATH MATCH?!" Azura gasped, "Big sisters and brothers are in trouble!" Without thinking, the young girl started to run towards the door only to get stopped by Harper, "Hey what gives?!"

"They'll be... Mostly fine. Watch." 

\-----

_"Ow! Geez..."_

_"Midor! Get out of there! You know you can't use your powers in the pond!"_

_"Oh you can eavesdrop but I can't use my powers in dangerous situations! Looks like we're BOTH worried for each other!"_

_...._

_"I'm sorry Midor... But I was just curious..."_

_"And so am I..."_

_\-----_

"Big sister Jesse! Big sister Jesse!" Azura exclaimed, running down the stairs into the Builder World, running ahead from Harper and Rebecca.

"Azura! You're okay!" Jesse exclaimed. Azura ran pass the gladiators and into Jesse's arms.

"Well, if it isn't one of our fancy trophies." Hadrian said, seeing the familiar little girl, "Where's your brother? I expected you to fight tooth and nail to search for him after your... Heartbreaking separation."

"He's not here..." Azura muttered.

"So, Azura answer this honestly... Why do you think Jesse here kept you around?" Hadrian asked.

"She's my big sister!" Azura exclaimed.

"You have PLENTY of that." Mevia scoffed.

"Are you sure they didn't keep you around for... Your powers?" Hadrian asked, Azura shook her head, "How many times did you used your powers in front of them?" Azura stayed quiet, her expression screaming she indeed used her powers, "Just as I thought."

Azura glanced down as Hadrian continued chastising the group, Azura tried to drown out the words until she heard that they were stuck in the Builder World because they refuse to hand over Ashley. Azura sighed before stepping forward, "Listen, Hadrian, they don't have to stay here... If you send them home, I'll stay..."

"Azura-"

"Kid, I dunno if you noticed..." Hadrian started, "But we have a palace that house literally dozens of your brothers and sisters. Losing one wouldn't matter."

"Beside, you don't want her." Rebecca spoke up, coming out of hiding despite Harper telling her to stay put, "It's me."

"Beck!" Hadrian was surprised, "Heh... Seems like only yesterday SOMEONE ran off with you and vowed never to return..."

"Ahem, Harper." Mevia spoke.

Rebecca huffed, "Doesn't matter, I'm here, let these people go back home, and I'll stay here."

"Hmph, Beck's got a point. You stay here, your people go back into those portals and I never see their ugly mugs again." Hadrian said.

"Wait, without Ashley?! But how will we get home?" Petra asked.

Jesse held Rebecca back, "Sorry Hadrian, but there's no way she's staying with a deal like that." Rebecca shrugged in response. She, unlike her "father", cared more about the rules and what's fair. Azura stood her grounds also, standing by who she considered a cousin. Despite best efforts, in the end it was decided Jesse and Petra must compete in the games.


	8. 8

"I don't want to be here anymore... I don't want to stay... I wanna go back home..." Azura opened her eyes, in her dream, she found herself laying among flames in a garden. She gazed up at the night sky, breathing heavily, "Please..."

"Do not hold fear, impatience, or worry, Azura... It'll all be over." A gentle voice that belonged to her dear twin spoke, "I know... Just... Wait, and stay..."

"Wait... And stay..." Azura repeated in her sleep, clutching her pillow before she groggily woke. She was in a small dorm room. The other rooms were full, meaning the group had to sleep in the same room. There was only bunk bed. Azura and Petra slept on the top, the latter messily sprawled all over the bed, the covers a heaping pile on the edge, her pajama tank top and shorts wrinkled, as drool trickled down her lower face.

Azura rubbed her eyes, as she carefully climbed down the bunk, trying her best not to wake the others. She approached Rebecca who was sleeping on the floor, "Beck... Psst, Beck.." She whispered.

Rebecca opened her eyes, "What?"

"I... Want someone to walk with..." Azura said, grabbing her dress off the bedpost and pulling it over her head, Rebecca sighed before following her "cousin" outside.

"What are you looking for?" She asked once the competitor village was out of sight, "We'll be in so much trouble if we get caught!"

"I'm... Looking for home.." Azura sighed.

Rebecca gazed at Azura concerned as the small girl continued walking. Rebecca noticed every footstep in the snow burnt as well as flames flickering in her knuckles, "Azura, are you... Angry?" She didn't answer, instead Azura took a deep breath.

"How..." She started, "You have no siblings, raised as this power source to the Old Builders, and seen as more valuable..."

"Azura, what ever are you talking about?" Rebecca asked.

"My entire purpose is to serve as bragging rights to the Old Builders. Me and my siblings' entire purpose is just for the history books..." Azura spoke, "But you and Ashley are viewed as valuable but we're all half humans. I may be born from a tube but my abilities still came from fire, the flint and steel..."

Rebecca closed her eyes and sighed, "Azura..." She knew it had to do with Azura being rejected by Hadrian, "You are special. Who cares what that basta- Ahem, moron said. Those Old Builders are just entitled ass- idiots! Beside you think what me and Ashley have is good? You and your siblings have it easy compared to us!"

"Beck! Me and my siblings are forced into sleep in a random world! I'm not just worried for Midor but all my brothers and sisters. What if the person who finds them's mean?! What if they never wake up?!" Azura argued.

"I've been wasting my energy powering that computer for almost six years!" Rebecca argued back, "So I think I know how it feels to never wake up! Be fearful of your future! What about Ashley huh? Just because she's the most valuable child in their world doesn't mean she's respected!" Rebecca grabbed Azura's shoulders, "It's just like you said... We're for the history books! We're not human! We were never born human and we'll never be human!"

Azura started to sniff, "I... I know..." Before tears streamed down her face. Rebecca's expression soften, not meaning to go too harsh on Azura who knew the truth.. After all, she's been told it many times.

\----

_"What can I do? I can't go anywhere.... This isn't fair..."_

_"You are our guide, Ashley. We need you."_

_"You do?"_

_"Yes. Just stay here in your little cage. Beside you don't belong out there. You belong here."_

_"But-"_

_"Listen, you are our Atlas. Our guide. Our greatest pride. Without you, our land could fall into chaos. All you have to do is smile, look cute, and wave. Don't speak. You, just like your cousins are to be seen_ not heard."

_"When can I leave my cage?"_

_"Soon, slugger. Now, stay. If the day comes, we'll let you know..."_

\-----

"Who is..." Jesse peered over into the dark corner of the room.. She spotted another, but much smaller cage, and a little girl of six with a shiny gold tiara on top of misty grey hair with colorful yellow, blue and white tips. The girl was wearing a simple grey dress.

"Hi..." She said.

"Meet Ashley. Our Atlas." Hadrian said. Ashley sported a weak smile and wave.

"You used her to kidnap my friends, and put her in a cage, why?!" Jesse asked.

"Oh, dear Ashley's used to the cage, figured I put her here with your friends just in case." Hadrian explained.

"Locking a child in a cage, that's extremely low..." Olivia noted.

Ashley was hugging her knees, "I-it's all okay..."

Jesse attempted to walk to the child only for Hadrian to hold her back, "Ah, ah, ah. Our enchanted children are to be seen, not heard or touched." Ashley swallowed as much sadness as she could, her fake smile painfully weakening once the darkness returned, she just laid there on the hay patted out as her bed.

"Hey, kid, don't worry, we'll be outta here." Ashley perked her head up. Despite the darkness of the room, she heard Olivia's comforting voice, "Soon... Jesse always has a plan. Even if it seems hopeless."

"My situation's always hopeless..." Ashley spoke in her quiet voice.

"Jesse always told me, there's always hope." Olivia said.

Ashley shuffled in her position slightly, "Then why hasn't it come?"

The three waited in the still darkness for... Ashley lost track. Hours passed and the three heard a pickaxe plucking away at the walls. Ashley shielded her eyes from the glimmer of light, "Big cous!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Becky?!" Ashley gasped.

"So... This is Ashley?" Azura asked, stepping forward.

"Azura? But I thought you got bubbled..." Ashley said.

"I got free... Thanks to Jesse, and them!" Azura exclaimed, pointing at Axel and Olivia who were being freed from their cages. Once Ashley's bars were out of the way, she stepped out. There were a bunch of adults she didn't recognized. Her heart lifted seeing Harper.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" Ashley asked.

"We're liberating the games. Starting with you three." Rebecca explained, "Once we save Jesse from Hadrian and Mevia, we will all be free."

Ashley's heart lifted more, "R-really? Oh that would make me so-"

"No time for emotional reuniting! Jesse needs us now!" Petra said.


	9. 9

Once the scattered inventory of Hadrian spilt itself, everyone was beside them with joy. Ashley rushed into the arms of her younger (though physically older) cousin, Rebecca, "We did it!"

Jesse emerged from the fight, going into the arms of her friends, Azura jumped in her honorary sister's arms, "Jesse! You did so great!" She exclaimed, "You were awesome!" Jesse patted the child's hair, smiling.

Rebecca and Ashley spotted the reunion, "These.. Order of the Stone people seem so nice." The latter said, "So... What now? Now that Hadrian and Mevia are gone, the games are safer, what now for us?"

"Now, you children are all freed." Jesse said, kneeling before the two kids, "We didn't just liberated the games, we liberated all of you."

"You know... The Order of the Stone has room for more rookies. If you guys want, you can come with us." Axel added.

"Really? A whole new world?!" Ashley exclaimed, her eyes shining with interest, "As in... No more games? No more smiling and waving?!" She stopped for a moment, "No more cages?"

"No more cages." Jesse smiled, "You're gonna love our world, you'll be a normal kid, you'll get to play, be free, meet other children, and never get treated like an object again." Jesse teasingly pinched Ashley's nose making her giggle.

"We're bringing them?" Azura asked, being lifted in Petra's arms, "Can we bring my other brothers and sisters too?!"

"Depends, how many of them are there?" Petra asked.

"About a hundred give or take." Azura answered to Petra's surprise.

\-----

"Ready Ashley?" Jesse asked. Ashley nodded, ready to use her Atlas powers one last time. She rubbed her palms together, thought carefully in her mind about her desired location. She opened her eyes, revealing bright gold irises. Her powers lifted her off her feet, as spirals of gold, blue and grey surrounded her, as it made a trail across the Portal Hallway.

Once it was finished, she landed and followed the others to the woodland portal. She hesitated slightly. But prepared herself for the best. She ran into the portal where she landed in a type of fancy room. Her smile widening, finally... She was free. Ashley took off her tiara, and handed it to Jesse, "Here.. You deserve this." She said.

"I don't have much but you deserve this too." Azura added, she took off her iron bracelet and handed it to Jesse.

"Oh! Here's mine." Rebecca removed her necklace and gave it to Jesse.

Azura rubbed her wrist now deprived of the bracelet. Now that she was no longer an Old Builder's property, her bracelet was the last thing left of her moments being some tool for the history books. Despite being unable to get rid of her powers, she can still be a normal kid... Even without Midor.

\----

Almost six years has passed since. Azura was growing up now. Rebecca and Ashley's been left. Rebecca going back to Crown Mesa to help with the rebuilding, and Ashley deciding to go back to the Builder World. The bubbling of the Flint and Steel kids has been dismantled. Any child that's been bubbled were freed and brought back to the Builder World. The games were safer, and more fun, and the children were allowed to join in as well as leave their palace, and leave the world if desired.

Azura couldn't been happier to see the world holding her captive now freed. She knew her siblings were much happier, along with her cousins who started to age into teenagers just like her.

However things has changed for Azura, now 16 throughout the years. She lives in Beacontown with Jesse who is now running the town. Azura hasn't seen the others in a while, and Jesse herself was busy. Azura remembered their last hangout as a full group. That was last year.

Azura didn't expect growing up to be difficult. Her body was changing in ways she didn't know. None of the others noticed her change... Now was the day she decided to. By presenting how she changed just like how the others did.

——-

"Why did Azura call us here?" Petra asked.

"She said something about... Changing herself?" Jesse replied, "She wanted to show us after all it's been a while since we were all together."

"I miss the little squirt. I wonder what she looks like now that she's sixteen." Axel added.

Azura gulped nervously behind the curtain, she finished adjusting her hair veil. Her bare feet and hands clammy with sweat. She reminded herself that she's sixteen. No longer that ten year old girl who served as the New Order's token mini moe. She was grown up too but terribly nervous of letting the others see her new adult body. What made Azura frighten was the fact that she and the others hadn't all met up in a while. Now they were here and she wasn't mentally prepared.

Finally the azure haired girl took a deep breath and lifted the curtain away as she stepped forward. The others turned their heads and were in awe at Azura's new form.

She was taller, her body shaped more mature as well as her features older. She wore a long white dress with a silt in the middle and frill at the hem. The top of her dress was wrapped in light ribbons and was shoulderless and sleeveless. Even older she refuse to wear shoes..

"Wow, age has been kind on you! You're so... Old, Azura!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Look at our little squirt, all grown up." Petra smiled.

"Well looks like we can't call you squirt anymore huh?" Axel asked.

"Nope." Lukas answered.

"You look beautiful, Azura." Jesse complimented, "Looks like we all came a long way six years ago."

Azura looked down at herself, "I feel... Different as much as I look different. First I'm known as this enchanted child who has fire magic now... I'm part of the Order of the Stone. I feel... One with this new world I was sent to, just like my new body that... Adapted to this new environment. I just wanted to bring you all together for this and how I truly feel..."

"Are you okay Azura? Still thinking about Midor?" Jesse asked.

"All I know is, I miss him terribly." Azura answered, "I'm a lot better now even if I had to grow up without my twin... I wish he was here to see me now..."

"He will... Soon." Jesse smiled, "But for now on, we're here. We're your honorary family remember?"

Azura nodded, "Yes... It's true..."


	10. 10

"What's wrong with me?" Azura spoke, after showing her new self to the Order, she noticed something... Aching at her. Her stomach started to twist, and she felt weak and lightheaded. Once she was alone, she checked her hands which were glowing an azure blue, "Oh no.. Why so soon?" She was starting to die. Azura forgotten how long she was trapped in that bubble which was eating away at her life force. Her glowing hands were a sign that she'll die in a year's time... What was she gonna tell the others?

\----

A month passed, Azura concealed the small patches of crystallization with her dress as she went to Jesse, "J-jesse... There's something I need to tell you.."

"Yes Azura?" Jesse lifted her head up.

Azura took a deep breath, "I'm.. Dying.." Jesse's heart and face sank.

"W-what?"

"Next year, I'll disappear... Being trapped in that bubble drained so much of my lifespan... Seven years were all I had. I... Want to spend my last year with you..." Azura spoke, not noticing the stream of sparkling tears going down her cheeks. Jesse found herself crying too, as she silently hugged Azura....

\----

A year passed.. Tonight was the night. Azura, found herself at peace with the fact that she'll die. After all, she was spending her last moments with Jesse... The one who freed her. But her heart sank that the others weren't around... Her feet crunched on the grass as she spotted a nice big tree.

She stepped on a tree stump, and reached the thick, large branch that a familiar raven haired girl was sitting on.

"Hey, Azura." Jesse smiled. 

"Hi, big sister." Azura greeted, sitting next to her. The two stared off at the sparkling night, the moon reaching to its assigned position in the sky. Azura sighed at the sight of it. "It sure is a pretty sight, is it?" She asked. 

Jesse nodded, Azura rest her head upon her chest. "We sure came a long way seven years ago... When you first found me in that temple, portals, friends, a new home..." She said, the blue haired girl lifted her head up, looking the raven haired girl in her eyes. "Before I leave. How did you become a hero anyway?" She asked.

Jesse could only smile. "It all started before we found you, we were just simple people back then... I guess one piece of luck involving Petra and a deal, and then Axel stole a potion, and then-"

Azura started giggling. "Whoa." before she lean her head against Jesse's shoulder again. "I just wanted to take one last good look at the sky, and I want to spend this moment with you. You were like the big sister I've missed for an unknown amount of years." Azura sighed, "How was it like being famous for so long, sis?"

"Hard.. Really hard but in the end you learn how to get used to people crowding you every day, asking for your story, a high five, or autograph. While it calms down overtime, you still have those crazy fans that just scream!" Jesse laughed. Azura's smile widened, she turned back to the sky, the moon was just minutes away from reaching its peak. 

The young woman's mind raced of possible questions. "Jesse... Had you ever felt that... Maybe fame keeps you down rather than up?" She asked.

Jesse didn't say anything for a moment, she was deep in her own thoughts as well. Azura sighed, turning away from her. "I understand if you don't wanna talk about it."

"No, no. It's okay, I was just thinking about what you've asked... It's a good question." said the raven haired girl, the palm of her hands resting on her cheeks. She too looked at the moon, drinking all of its glory in. "I do think fame is tiring sometimes. Knowing that some people expect a lot from you, and I'm not treated how I was used to be treated. Sure I was treated poorly, but I was a normal person thrown in a weird yet exciting adventure. I kept debating whether or not things was better before I became a hero or after." Jesse explained.

"You're a great person, Jesse, and an amazing sister... Even if not by blood." said Azura. 

Jesse chuckled before frowning sadly. "It didn't take long for the Order of the Stone to break apart did it? I'm sorry that you felt upset of not spending every day with all of us. The least I can do is allow you to spend this night with me." She said. 

"It's all fine, Jesse. Responsibility can distant people. I don't blame the fact of how popular you guys are among separate lands, they do need them. Like how Redstonia need Olivia, who is Ellegaard's successor, Boomtown needing Axel for whatever they like doing, and Beacontown loving Lukas' books. Heh, I even found myself reading a couple of them.." Azura replied.

"I don't think you would enjoy a monster consuming half the world.." Jesse said back, she knew that there was no way a small child like Azura would handle a Wither similar abomination. Now that Azura had grown slightly older, she would have slight confidence in herself. She did actually. 

"I still miss those days..." Jesse sighed. 

"I wish I saw those days." Azura replied. Jesse wrapped a arm around Azura, comforting her seeing a tear rolling down her eye. The two jumped down the tree, and on the soft grass. The grass was freshly cut, dripping with fresh dew from the morning rain. Laying on it was like a picnic blanket. 

Jesse went on to a comfortable position, and laid down, snuggling in the warm arms of nature itself. Azura laid back first, her hands neatly set on her chest, staring up at the stars. "Olivia told me, that each star is a wish." She said, closing her eyes. 

"Heh, if it was, what would be your wish?" Jesse asked. 

Azura didn't answer, her eyes were tightly shut, the smile spreading on her face. She gasped excitedly, and shot her eyes open. "I made my wish." 

Jesse faced her. "What is it?" She asked. 

Azura chuckled. "I can't tell you! It won't come true!"

Jesse looked at the first star above her, and closed her eyes. Maybe... Just maybe... If she could make a wish, it would be to reunite all her friends once more. Azura has to go soon, but at least she made most of her time with her. Jesse held those memories she spent with Azura since she was just a 10 year old child, now grown up into a wonderful lady. 

But all good things must end. Azura knew that, but was happy, especially happy to spend this moment with the person she called her sister. Despite Jesse focused on her town duties and spending less time with her, Azura held no ill will. Azura took a good look at the stars once again, and took one more deep breath, her smile spreading. "Jesse.."

Jesse turned to her, "Yes?" She asked. 

Azura paused for a moment, she glanced down for a moment. "You know, this little chat pretty much enlighten me just a bit." She said. 

"It did?" Jesse asked. 

Azura nodded. "And Jesse... Don't forget your friends... They were the reason you made it so high, and they were there for you for as long as you can remembered.." Azura closed her eyes, feeling light as a bubble, "Never forget those who helped you... I know I won't."

The moment the moon reached its peak, Azura sighed, as her body dissolve slowly into light, small flecks of blue flames crystallizing her skin, as she slowly faded away till nothing was left of her. Jesse watched, teary eyed as light and flickers of flames spiraled up into the night, before it all faded away, with its remaining particles floating across the sky. Jesse sniffed, before closing her eyes. "And I won't either." and she laid there, watching the stars above her. 


	11. 11

Jesse couldn't stop tearing up after that night. Neither could her friends when they heard the news that their faithful child companion had passed away... In the end, Jesse managed to swallow most of her sadness, knowing Azura's in a better place.. Just like Reuben and Ellegaard.

The news of Azura's death reached Midor, now a mature young man. Once he, and the Youtubers visited Beacontown, he stayed in the Order Hall, looking at Azura's old bracelet, or he's sitting before Azura's memorial that stands next to Reuben's, tears pouring down his face... Jesse didn't know what to do or how to comfort him.

One day, something strange happened...

\----

As the ink left the paper, a gentle knock came upon the big doors on the Order Hall. The big bell above rang loud and clear, and Jesse lifted her head. She organized her papers aside and went to the door, "Maybe it's Petra visiting again." She said aloud to herself as she opened the doors.

Once she did, a bright smile of the visitor flashed, "Hello! Is this the... Beacontown Order Hall?" It was a young girl, presumably the age of ten. She had bright and long curly aqua colored hair, she wore a cute white blouse decorated with a cyan stash around her waist with white harem pants. For some reason, she didn't wore shoes. The moment Jesse looked at her hair and eyes, she gasped.

"A-Azura?!"

The girl quirked her head, "Who? I'm Aqua! Are you Jesse?"

"Aqua? But you look so much like... Azura." Jesse said, "Well except for a different outfit and curlier hair but... You look just like Azura!"

"Azura?" Aqua thought for a moment before snapping her fingers, "Oh Azura! I know her! Kinda. I heard of her, and I see this memorial of her outside!"

"Well... Nice to meet you, Aqua.." Jesse said, shaking the small girl's hand, "What are you doing here?"

"Ever since the caste system in the Builder World was taken down years ago, me and the other children are free to go!" Aqua exclaimed, "And it's a relief! No more of my brothers and sisters are being sent to random temples in random worlds anymore! Whoever was are now free and brought back home!"

Jesse was impressed, "Huh... Can't believe I missed all of that."

"We heard of the Hero! The Real Tim!" Aqua exclaimed, "The one who liberated the Builder World! I wanted to see this hero for myself! I'm ten years old now, meaning I'm old enough to leave! Well... Me and the others!"

Jesse's eyes widened the moment she heard it. She peered over the tiny girl's shoulder and saw various boys and girls of different hair colors in Beacontown, "Oh boy."

"Can we stay Real Tim? Pretty please???" Aqua pleaded.

"Heh... Heh..." Jesse said, turning red, "Sure... Just let me get Lukas..."

\----

"Are you sure Jesse?" Lukas asked at the many children roaming around.

"Well, they have no mother, and I'm unsure of who their father is." Jesse explained, "I was thinking of just keeping them here in Beacontown, maybe in one of the empty apartment complexes?"

Lukas winked, "You know... If you want kids, you could've just asked." Causing Jesse to blush.

"I'll check with the landlord if they're willing to reside them." Jesse replied, she made her way on the streets, she began counting how many steel children were in Beacontown, writing on her clipboard to keep track, "Alright. I need you all lined up so I can head count." She said, "Say your name as I pass through, please." She counted Aqua first, "One." 

Aqua politely curtesy, "Aqua!"

Jesse wrote her name down and went down the line, finally reaching the last child, "And.. Twenty-four. There's twenty-four of you." She wrote it down, "I think I can squeeze you kids into a apartment complex. I want all the children under ten to stay under the supervision of any older child. Alright?"

\----

"Thanks Tim!" One of the children exclaimed.

"Thank you so much Tim!" Another child said.

"Woo! I can't wait! Thank you Tim." Aqua smiled.

As children filed into their assigned rooms, Jesse checked their names off, she then noticed Midor coming in, "Midor! Hello. Aren't you living with Dan and the others?" Jesse asked.

Midor huffed, "I'm just here to drop off this gift... It's her birthday, dunno if you noticed." He shoved a wrapped box into Jesse's hands. 

The raven haired girl gently tore it opened, the present was a green ribbon, "Aw, that's sweet, Midor." She looked up but Midor was already gone.

\----

"I'm sorry, Azura... I wish I came with you..." Midor sniffed, sitting in front of Azura's memorial. It was a steel statue of Azura, about the same size as Reuben's memorial.

"Midor, may we talk?" Aqua asked.

"No." Midor replied.

"Please? I'm your sister too." Aqua pleaded, "Beside I just wanna help."

"Help with what?! Standing there looking like my dead twin sister?!" Midor shouted, "It's bad enough you two have similar names! You look just like her and I hate it!"

Aqua stepped back, "Big brother, I just want to comfort you... I know you're uncomfortable about.. This but we siblings gotta stick together. I can't tell you how many brothers and sisters I missed before the caste system was dismantled-"

"You guys have nothing me and Azura had!" Midor yelled, "You have so many other siblings, why not bother them?!"

"Midor, you're my brother. All of my brothers mean a lot to me. I may had not met Azura but I understand how you feel about losing her." Aqua said.

"How do you know? You're not even a twin!" At that moment, Midor violently shoved Aqua to the floor. The little girl gasped before sitting up, staring at her angry older brother. She glared at him before standing up and leaving.

\----

"Midor? Midor? Midor, open this door! Please..." Jesse commanded, knocking on his bedroom door.

"Midor's not here." Midor said from the other side.

"Midor, Aqua said that you pushed her." Jesse replied, "Is this true?"

Midor covered his head with his blanket, "Why do you care?"

"Because... Azura was close to me... Just like she was with you." Jesse cooed.

Midor glared, "You had her for seven years! I had her longer!"

"Hun-"

"Just... Leave.." Midor sighed.

Jesse breathed deeply before doing so.. She returned back to the Order Hall, and hadn't seen Midor in two months..


	12. Ending

Jesse was informed months later by Dan that Midor eventually passed away. On the night she received the news, she brought Midor's iron bracelet to the treasure room, placing it right next to Azura's. She then brought the green ribbon to Azura's memorial and carefully tied it there.

"At least you two will be together... I'll miss you..." Jesse whispered before glancing over at Reuben's memorial, "Both of you..." She turned and leave.

Midor rubbed his eyes as he found himself in a strange cloud like place. He looked around and saw a figure walking to him, "Midor..." Azura, in her adult form approached, "Midor!" She ran and embraced him.

"Azura!" Midor clutched his sister tightly, "Oh Azura... I missed you so much!"

Azura giggled, "So... Did you ever apologize?"

Midor gazed down in shame, "I did... But I dunno if she forgives me... It's just-" His sister, in response patted his head, "I can't justify my behavior.. I'm an adult acting like a child."

Azura smiled sweetly, "We'll have to see.. Come on.." Hand in hand, the two walked away into the bright white light. Beaming as they entered the other side.

**The End**


End file.
